Motor oil is a lubricant in internal combustion engines, typically found in automobiles and other vehicles, boats, lawn mowers, trains, airplanes. In engines there are parts which move very closely against each other at high speeds, often for prolonged periods of time. Such motion causes friction, absorbing otherwise useful power produced by the engine and converting the energy to heat. Friction also wears away the contacting surfaces of those parts, which could lead to lower efficiency and degradation of the engine. This increases fuel consumption.
Lubricating oil makes a film between surfaces of parts moving next to each other so as to minimize direct contact between them decreasing friction, wear, and production of excessive heat, thus protecting the engine. Motor oil also carries away heat from moving parts, which is important because materials tend to become softer and less abrasion-resistant at high temperatures.
However, over time, engine oil breaks down and/or becomes contaminated. Hence, engine manufacturer warranties often require periodic changing of oil. When the engine is not in operation, oil collects in an oil pan. Oil pans are detachable mechanisms made out of thin steel and bolted to the bottom of the crankcase. To maximize its function, it is molded into a deeper section and mounted at the bottom of the crankcase to serve as an oil reservoir. On the bottom of the oil pan is the oil drain plug. When an engine is at rest, the oil pan gathers the oil as it flows down from the sides of the crankcase.
In the conventional oil pan with a drain plug, the drain plug can be removed to allow old oil to seep out of the oil pan during an oil exchange. The drain plug is then screwed back into the drain hole after the used oil is drained out. Drain plugs are usually constructed with a magnet in it, which in turn collects metal fragments from the oil. Other varieties contain a replaceable washer to prevent leakage caused by corrosion or worn threads in the drain hole. The existing drain plug is typically a short bolt (approx. 0.75 inch) that is configured in a vertical position—that is the bolt is threaded into the flat bottom plane of the oil pan, wherein the plane of the oil pan is parallel with the ground. There is a hole drilled into the bottom of the oil pan and the drain plug seal threads are part of the thin wall of the oil pan container.
However, unscrewing conventional drain plugs with a wrench results in oil escaping from the oil pan around the threads of the drain plug prior to the drain plug being entirely removed. This oil often ends up on the hands of the mechanic or person removing the oil drain plug and possibly, on the ground. What is desired is an improved oil pan that has a drain plug housing and drain plug received therein that overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional oil pans and drain plugs.